


kneel, bow, bend

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is manipulative, Hux isn't a good person, Hux wants to get laid, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, but for the greater good I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is lacking self-confidence. Hux is sure he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kneel, bow, bend

The ship is silent save for the steady hum of a lightsaber being brandished back and forth somewhere nearby. Hux sighs as he walks close enough to the training room to pick up on the sound, the hair at the back of his neck standing up as it always does when he draws too near to the energy of such a weapon. He’s not surprised to hear it at as late an hour as this; ever since his loss to the scavenger Kylo has locked himself away, working on his technique for hours on end as they chart their course for Leader Snoke. Hux would be annoyed if he didn’t feel a bit...sorry for the Knight. Just as he goes to pass by and retire for the evening he reconsiders, instead punching his code into the panel and entering the room.

Kylo immediately stops, saber powering down as he turns blazing eyes towards the General. “What?” His voice is cold, a warning: _now is not the time, do not antagonize me or you might not walk away with all of your limbs._

“You do realize you’re going to have to sleep at some point?” Hux asks casually. He tries to keep his posture relaxed, not an easy feat for a man raised to stand at constant attention. Every interaction with Ren so far has been like walking on shards of broken glass, it takes great effort to extend the olive branch. “You’re going to wear yourself out and fall where you stand if you keep pushing yourself like this.”

The noise Ren makes isn’t much of a response at all. He turns his weapon back on, taking a defensive stance. “I don’t deserve sleep, not after my failure.”

Hux can’t help but roll his eyes. “That’s not...exactly how sleep works, Lord Ren.”

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice is a sharpened stone, dangerous and hard. “I failed our leader. I let a scavenger with no teacher and no training best me in combat. We lost the weapon and the map and it all rides on me. So if you’ll be so kind, the only way to regain my honor is to improve until I can defeat them all.”

Hux leans against the wall, arms folded as he watches in silence. A spark of bravado ignites somewhere within him, encouraging his next words. “There might be a better way, you know. To regain your confidence.”

“My confidence is not the problem,” Kylo snaps back, sharp and dismissive.

This is where the exchange becomes tricky. Kylo is a caged animal brought up on abuse, he’s been honed into a sharp point ready to stab at anyone who draws too near. And to be honest Hux doesn’t even like the man - he’s simply curious and a bit horny and working on his self-preservation and they’re the only two on this stupid shuttle other than the pilot and a few troopers. He keeps his breath calm and steady as he draws close, steps measured.

“I think you’re wrong, Lord Ren. Let me show you.” It’s been a long time since he’s seduced anyone. He’s a bit rusty. Still, his hand stays steady as he reaches forward and brushes a lock of hair out of Ren’s eyes.

The knight draws back as if struck. “You’re mocking me,” he hisses, eyes flashing. His grip tightens on his lightsaber, but Hux remains calm.

“You’re the one with access to the Force,” he says smoothly, arching an eyebrow. “Search your feelings. Search mine. Am I mocking you?”

For a moment Kylo only stares at him, stiff and defensive as he searches Hux’s face. And then he is there in Hux’s mind, stroking the edges of his conscious thought, pressing a bit deeper into the unconscious things that Hux himself can’t control. It’s an odd sensation. Intimate and exposed, like seeing yourself through someone else’s eyes. He tries to relax, tries to let Kylo in, no matter how strongly the intrusion goes against every defensive tactic he’s ever learned. 

He tries to focus his thoughts very specifically on what he intends for their evening. Let there be no misunderstanding between them, no confusion as to what Hux wants and what he intends to give. He throws in a few particularly lewd memories of time spent alone, laughing as the sensation of Ren in his head snaps back and the man before him blushes.

Kylo looks stunned and still vaguely disbelieving. “With me?”

“With you, Ren,” Hux chuckles. He extends his hand, delicate and regal and sure as he reaches for the powderkeg before him. Kylo stares for a moment longer before taking Hux’s hand and letting himself be led from the training room. There’s a certain triumph in the act, almost like Hux has lured a wild bird onto his finger. He tugs Ren along, down the hall and to his bedroom. It’s not as large and comfortable as the quarters he held on Starkiller base but it will serve his purpose.

He pushes gently until Ren is sitting on the edge of his bed, kneeling before him. Seeing Hux on his knees seems to hit Ren like a blow, his eyes going wide and his expression unsure as the general of such regal baring and lofty pride sits at Kylo Ren’s feet. To be honest, Hux doesn’t mind. It puts him at eye-level with all the good bits.

“The problem,” he says absently, unlacing Kylo’s boots and pulling them off, “is your wounded pride. You’ve no reason to feel so defeated Lord Ren. Wars aren’t won in a fell swoop, one battle will not affect the outcome of our glorious Order. We _will_ win the war.”

Kylo bites his lip as Hux removes his socks and casts them aside. Hux is momentarily preoccupied by his feet, long but thin. He runs a finger curiously along the arch and smiles when Kylo shudders. “The scavenger girl. She’s made it to Skywalker, that was a battle we could not afford to lose,” Kylo manages. 

A hum is his only response for a moment as Hux lifts up to remove his shirt. He can’t help but gasp as he drags the fabric away and over Kylo’s head, eyes wide as he takes in his chest and stomach. “You...wear too many layers,” he murmurs, licking his lips. The man is clearly built for battle. His shoulders are broad and strong but his torso narrows down to slim and powerful hips, his stomach well defined and muscular. Hux is distracted by a pressing need to sink his teeth into those biceps...he makes a mental note to do just that later. 

“Lord Ren…”

“General Hux?”

“Allow me a moment of impertinence.”

“Just a moment?”

Hux bites his lip, looking up at the man seated above him. “Your body is stunningly beautiful and it’s an absolute sin that you hide it under so many layers.”

Kylo looks once more as if he’s been doused in ice cold water. “Oh. Thank you.” Despite his confusion over the situation Hux can see his body responding, a flush starting at the tips of his shoulders and an unmistakable tenting in his pants as Hux continues to undress him. This is what Kylo Ren needs. Not countless hours locked away and punishing himself, but this. He needs to be rebuilt. And if it serves the Order than Hux will be the one to do it.

Standing, he slowly and methodically removes his own clothing and sets everything to the side. Carefully folded as always, his belonging as respected and cared for as everything else he owns. Soon he stands naked before Ren, running a hand through his carefully styled hair to shake it loose. Kylo licks his lips and sits up a bit, eyes sweeping over Hux’s own body.

“You...ah.” He swallows hard, throat bobbing fitfully. Abandoning his attempt at words he instead reaches out, large hands grasping Hux by the hips and drawing him close. Even sitting he’s impossibly tall, just the right height to lean in and drag his lips along base of Hux’s sternum. It dips into a flat but soft stomach, down further to skinny hips and slender thighs. Hux is not a man of a particular build; it’s why he wears such a large and pompous coat. He draws a ragged breath as his eyes wander to the proud jut of Hux’s cock, his swath of copper hair at the base. “Oh.”

Hux reaches forward to drag his fingers through Kylo’s hair, drawing his attention back up. “You’re still clothed, Lord Ren,” he smirks, eyes flickering down to his pants. Immediately Kylo stands to remove them, untying the laces and letting the black fabric pool at his ankles. 

Hux’s breath catches in his throat.

He drops immediately to his knees, eyes wide as he takes in the sheer size of Kylo’s cock. Not even fully hard yet and entirely formidable, Hux’s mouth waters at the idea of it stretching his lips wide, forcing past his tongue to brush the back of his throat. His eyes go wide at the thought, fingers twitching where they rest against his own pale thighs. 

“My goodness, Lord Ren,” he whispers, swallowing hard. “I’d suspected, but I could only ever guess…”

Despite Kylo’s violent blush he manages to reach down, wrapping a hand around his shaft and giving a few teasing strokes. He’s consumed by the look of hunger in Hux’s eyes, aflame with it. “Yeah?”

Hux’s eyes flicker up, his mouth curving into a smile. “Mhm. Sit.” When Kylo obeys he shuffles forward, kneeling between his parted thighs. He wastes no time. He couldn’t if he wanted to, he’s desperate to take Kylo down as far as possible, to choke on the sheer length and girth of him. His own length is fully hard and flushed at the thought.

“You don’t need to be punished,” Hux murmurs, leaning in to let his breath ghost over the leaking tip of Kylo’s length. He flicks his tongue out experimentally, tasting him and moaning. “You need to be reminded of your greatness, your power.”

Kylo groans, resting back on his palms as he watches Hux with ravenous eyes. “And you’re the one to do it?”

“I’m certainly going to try.” Without another word Hux closes his lips around the swollen head, suckling gently as his hand strokes along the shaft. He tries to keep his touches light, coy; it won’t do to get excited and finish before they’ve even started. This is about Kylo’s pleasure. His own is simply an added benefit. As his tongue brushes along Kylo’s slit his thumb traces the thick vein along the underside, drawing another broken noise from the man above.

“You’re very good at that,” Kylo rasps, eyes dark.

Hux pulls off, licking his lips. “You learn more at the Academy than how to fire a blaster.” This time when he leans in he traces sloppy kisses along the shaft, his hand moving down to stroke and tease Kylo’s balls. Kylo must like it, because his thighs tense on either side of Hux and his hands fist the bedsheets. Hux repeats the motion, brushing the tender spot just behind and trying not to grin at the noise it earns him.

“Oh Lord Ren,” he sighs, drawing his tongue from root to tip. “If I had known you were hiding this from me I would have sought you out months ago.” His lips wrap around the head and down, down, down he goes, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes his jaw and tries to take as much as possible. There’s no way in hell he’ll take it all, it’s not physically possible. That doesn’t mean he can’t swallow Ren down until he presses to the back of his throat, Hux’s eyes watering as he tries to swallow around him.

Kylo cries out in surprise, hips flexing but stopping just short of fucking into Hux’s mouth. “Oh gods, fuck…”

Hux can feel his cheeks warm with pride. Pulling off a bit he twists his hand around the base before sinking back down, once more attempting to swallow around the intrusion and groaning at the noise Kylo makes above. Spit and precome slip from the corner of his mouth to drip to his chin. He’s sure he looks a mess, but for once he can’t be bothered to care. Kylo is so… _blessedly_ large, he’s already thinking of bending over and taking every inch. Kylo must be thinking the same because he’s frantically pulling Hux off of his cock and dragging him into his lap.

“Your mouth,” he groans, finally capturing Hux’s lips in a kiss. “If I had known it was good for more than irritating me…”

Hux laughs into the kiss, bringing his hands up to tangle in Ren’s hair. Their hips are grinding together lazily, firm pushes forward that rub their cocks together as precome slicks their skin and eases the motion. “Just the two things,” he manages, biting his lip and giving a hard thrust forward. His hand comes up, tracing along the scar now lining Kylo’s face. “Beautiful,” he whispers, his own eyes heavy lidded.

Kylo looks quickly away, frowning. “Hardly.”

A pale hand grasps him by the jaw, Hux’s eyes flashing as they meet Kylo’s. “Do you know what this scar means?” he growls. “This wound should have killed you. You took a blaster to the side and a lightsaber to the face. And yet you lived. You pushed through and are now stronger for it.” Hux kisses him again, biting at his lip. “Survival of the fittest Lord Ren, and you survived.”

Kylo looks stunned once more. He leans in, crushing their mouths together. “Let me fuck you,” he asks desperately, large hands gripping Hux’s ass and squeezing tight. When Hux nods he lifts him bodily, tossing him onto his back on the mattress.

“So bloody strong,” Hux breathes, running a hand over his own stomach as he watches Kylo loom over him. “The scavenger is on borrowed time, poor girl. She doesn’t know what’s coming for her.” 

A large hand tangles in Hux’s hair and tugs. “Lubricant?” Kylo asks, casting his eyes about the room.

“Bedside table,” Hux responds, grinning as the small jar is retrieved and Kylo slicks two of his fingers. Before Kylo can press them in he flips onto his stomach, pushing up onto his hands and knees. “Like this, if you please. It’ll make it easier with ah...your considerable size.”

He’s decided he quite likes to see Kylo Ren blush.

Hux arches his back as Kylo presses two fingers in, biting his lip and letting his head fall back. “A-ah, yes,” he breathes. It’s been too long. “It’s good…”

“You’ll...tell me if I hurt you?” Kylo asks slowly, working the fingers in and out with a confidence Hux hadn’t expected. As he fingers him open he leans in, kissing a soft trail along Hux’s spine.

The general groans, pressing his hips back into each thrust. “You won’t. But I’ll tell you if somehow that happens.”

Kylo is pleased enough with the agreement to add a third finger, crooking them and quickly finding Hux’s prostate. Hux cries out, eyebrows knit and eyes fluttering shut. “Ah, yes, there, you lovely, clever man,” he groans, grinning wildly as Kylo moans at the praise. “So perfectly deep, fuck…”

“If you keep talking like that…” Kylo doesn’t finish, but Hux knows what he’s warning him against. He’s not too concerned. Let him finish early, there are plenty of ways to get off.

“Then fuck me,” he slurs, throwing a glance back over his shoulder. Kylo looks like the wild animal he is, hair a mess and face flushed, skin glowing with sweat as he works Hux open with his hands. At the request he pulls his fingers away, reaching for more oil to slick his length. Hux spreads his thighs a bit wider, bracing his forearms against the mattress so he can curve his spine. “Come on, Ren, show my what that lovely large cock can do…”

The noise Kylo makes is something between a gasp and a cough, but he hangs onto his presence of mind long enough to line up and slowly start to work himself in. It’s certainly a process. Hux isn’t paying lip service when he says Kylo is overwhelmingly large, and the human body can only take so much. He huffs out a breath, letting his head fall forward as he tries to relax. Every inch seems impossible, Kylo’s prick long and hard as it stretches Hux’s body to its limit.

Hux fucking loves it.

It takes him a moment to realize he’s moaning like a Corellian whore, a high, breathy sound from somewhere in the back of his throat. Kylo must be enjoying it if the bruising grip he has on Hux’s hips are any indicator. Hux can’t wait to see the marks he’s left with when they’re done.

Finally Kylo bottoms out, and both men take a moment to collect themselves.

“Kylo-”

“-Hux-”

“-your dick, so big, so full…”

“-have _any idea_ how tight you are?”

Hux manages to choke out a laugh, forehead resting against his pillow. He can feel the sweat pooling at the base of his neck and the small of his back, can feel the way it pricks along his temples and forehead. His body feels alive with the beauty of this mess he’s made, this entanglement he’s entered with a man he’s sworn to hate.

“Th-they’ve no idea the enemy they have in you.”

Kylo gasps, pressing deeper. He starts a slow rhythm, pulling Hux back onto his length by the hips each time he draws out. It’s beautiful, absolutely perfect. Every thrust forward rubs him hard against that lovely little spot, everything tight and perfect and just this side of too much. When Hux closes his eyes he can swear he sees galaxies bursting behind his lids.

“You’ll level their planets, destroy them mind body and soul,” he moans, fists gripping the sheets. “Ah, Ren, just there…”

Kylo angles his hips, aiming for the spot that Hux is begging for. Each thrust in sends a lightning hot spark of desire through both of them, igniting their nerves and drawing desperate and hungry noises from their lips. Hux wants so desperately to keep talking but the words are knocked from him again and again as the breath is stolen from his lungs. Kylo’s pace becomes punishing, and soon all he can do is grasp at the bed and try to hold on.

“I’m close,” Kylo growls a few minutes later, cock pressing into the tight channel of Hux’s body again and again. He reaches down, long fingers wrapping around Hux’s prick and stroking him tight with their movements. 

Hux makes a wounded sort of noise, too far gone to worry about dignity or decorum. He fucks himself back against Kylo, begging and keening for his own release. “Perfect, wonderful boy,” he chokes, crying out as Kylo sits back on his feet and yanks Hux into his lap. The general rocks and thrusts and bounces on his shaft, making noises well below a man of his rank. “Make me come, make me come, need to come…”

Sharp teeth set into Hux’s shoulder as Kylo squeezes the tip of his cock, forcing precome from the tip and drooling down his length. He is so utterly lost. With a broken shout he lets go, spilling in thick, hot spurts over Kylo’s hand and his own thighs. The mess smears against his skin as Kylo strokes his stomach and thighs, desperate for his own climax. It comes quickly, and Hux can swear he feels every pulse, every twitch of that impossibly large prick as it spills inside of him.

Kylo holds him close as they regain their senses, skin cooling and breath slowing. Hux turns a bit and looks over his shoulder, coaxing Kylo forward into a kiss.

“Just think,” he purrs. “If you can get me to bend for you, what will you do to them?”

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon requested praise kink on Tumblr and this monstrosity is what came forth! Excuse any typos towards the end, I got mega tired but was adamant on finishing before I slept haha.
> 
> Tumblr here!


End file.
